Patronis Infinitus
The Patronis Infinitus are a group of powerful beings dwelling throughout the universe, that protect any conflicts that may come up in this universe, along with different timelines, and time periods, being past, present, or future. Starr Abraxis is the founder of this group, trying to help those who have been wronged, or that will be wronged in their lives. The name Patronis Infinitus can be translated to "Protectors of the Infinite" In latin. Protectors * Starr Abraxis * Mirage of Void * Bastion Allara * Harmony Nyx * Moeru * Masami Buru * Orcus Noveria * Delilah Anjin * Caru Abraxis * Shintaro * Annabelle Allara * Halphas Samael The Temporal Radar ( Missions Board ) The Temporal Radar is a Chroniton fueled machine that allows the Protectors to pinpoint a conflict in the world that may be of their concern, or a small, or large rip in any timeline. Broken Resonance ( Mission Accomplished ) *Location: Freezing Tundra of Hell *Description: A spirit has been seen rampaging through Hell, spouting nonsense about "symmetry". Deal with it. Simple enough? *Difficulty: Hard *Reward: Soul Weapons *Available Slots: **Harmony Nyx **Masami Buru **Moeru **Starr Abraxis A Silenced Foe ( Mission Accomplished ) *Location: Glanzende Zeit - The Shattered Coliseum *Description: When Starr Abraxis met the Phantom Queen Sonata in Alyra's past, the two inadvertently created a rift leading into the Web of Time. Starr fell in, but something fell out. Eliminate the resulting threat. *Difficulty: Extreme *Reward: Silenced Power *Available Slots: **Harmony Nyx **Bastion Allara **Moeru **Mirage **Starr Abraxis A Frosted Nightmare ( MISSION FUCKING DESTROYED ) *Location: The Moon *Description: 5 Ice-Jins have been located by the Temporal Radar, on The Moon, and they are not from this time. Somehow, they have come from a different timeline, where Frieza became immortal, and had children. Defeat them before this timeline shatters. *Difficulty: Medium *Reward: 5 Speed Potions , 5 Strength Potions. *Available Slots: **Starr Abraxis **Elicia Allara **Orcus Noveria The Legend of Polisas *Location: Polisas City - An Alternate Timeline *Description: In an alternate timeline, the warriors fighting Ochsy, Airam, and Evola have all died, causing that timeline to be destroyed once they got some Centauri Imperium Technology. We must kill all three of them, and save that timeline from decaying anymore. There has also been a sighting of that last living warrior, a Legendary Super Saiyan. *Difficulty: Extreme *Reward: 1 Legendary Status, or 20 Speed and Strength Potions *Available Slots: **Mirage (Will participate after saga is done) **Bastion Allara (post saga) **Moeru(Post Saga) ** Starr Abraxis ( Post Saga ) **Shintaro (Post Saga) **Harmony Nyx **Caru ** Annabelle Allara ** Saiyan Kevryn ** Hokus ** Orcus ** Aaron Xorous The Silence of Destruction *Location: Black Rose Crater (Ginger Town) *Description: Another Rift into the Web of Time has been detected, with an unknown cause. Whatever it is, it seems to be damaging the very fabric of reality in Black Rose Crater. Take it out. *Difficulty: Extreme *Reward: Timesplinter Aura OR Starshard Aura *Available Slots: **Reserved for Starr **Reserved for Harmony **Bastion allara **Annabelle Allara (assuming im allowed 2 in if not i will remove annabelle) **Kyu Igneel ** Aaron Xorous Starr's Biggest Fear *Location: Paprika Wastelands *Description: A spry creature by the name of Shalicus, has appeared in the Paprika Wastelands. It is a squid like creature, but roams on land. It has 8 giant tentacles coming from it's enormous purple body, and it's beak is very sharp, be weary of this foe. *Reward: You get to see Starr scream and breakdown like a bitch! Uhh...Calamari? 10 Speed and Strength Potions. *Difficulty: Hard *Available Slots: **Starr Abraxis **Annabelle Allara (apparently she finds the idea of starrs scream amusing) **Mirage **Slot 4 **Slot 5 **Slot 6 Other Residents * Liz Thompson * Patty Thompson * Tsubaki Nakatsu * Sp00ky Scary Skeletons * Cilryn Xorous * Alyra Xorous, The Seeker of Time